1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus, and system for correcting a medical image according to a patient's pose variation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce damage to a patient during a surgical operation and allow quicker recovery, laparoscopic surgery has recently been frequently performed. Also, cases where a surgical robot is used to perform a surgical operation on a narrow tissue such as a prostate or a thyroid gland have increased gradually. Since robotic surgery using a surgical robot uses a three-dimensional (3D) stereo-endoscope, unlike existing laparoscopic surgery, depth perception is provided to a surgeon and a surgical region may be examined by enlarging an image. Also, since the robotic surgery is performed using the surgical robot, a mistake due to trembling of the surgeon's hand may be prevented and a fine motion may be better controlled. However, robotic surgery has problems in that the surgeon may not directly see with his or her own eyes the surgical region inside a patient's body and may just know a state of the surgical region by referring only to an image displayed on a monitor. Although the surgeon performs the robotic surgery after knowing the state of the surgical region using the image, for example, a computed tomography (CT) image, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) image, or an ultrasonic image, the robotic surgery is greatly dependent on the surgeon's experience. Also, since examples of the image of the surgical region, which may be obtained by using only the 3D stereo endoscope, such as a laparoscope, include only images of outer surfaces of tissues of organs in the patient's body, if the surgical region is covered by other organs or the surgical region is inside an organ, it is difficult to know an accurate position and an accurate shape of the surgical region.